


失約-4

by Didy_miny



Series: 失約 [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 失約 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847929





	失約-4

順榮再次衝進冷水裡，把水關掉，蹲下身將知勳攬入懷裡，自己的淚水也不停的流下

「不髒的，知勳不髒的，你是世界上唯一我愛的人，一點都不髒」

沒有冷水的降溫知勳的體溫再次節節升高，忍著慾望顫抖的雙手抓住，也已經濕透的順榮的衣角，嘴角喃喃的說著

「權順榮，救救我，救救我」

「好，好」

順榮一把拉起知勳，讓他靠在自己身上，將彼此身上潮濕的衣服，一一褪去，然後抱著知勳走出浴室

將知勳放在床上，把吻落在知勳顫抖的唇，一點一點的向下，一手撫上知勳的敏感

「嗯啊……」

突然用力的搓揉起來讓知勳忍不住發出驚訝的呻吟，另一隻手當然也不會空閒，往後穴探去

向著因為藥效而早已濕潤的小穴，伸入一根手指，引起知勳的反射性的反抗，抬起腰肢想要逃離，眼淚隨即落出眼眶，手伸向侵入後穴的手，阻止順榮繼續動作，卻無奈使不上力，就跟當年一樣，回憶湧上心頭，淚水更加止不住，顫抖的要順榮停下

「……別做了……」

「別怕，知勳，是我權順榮，你是我的寶，不會傷害你」

順榮趕緊吻住知勳，為他拭去淚痕，將手上的速度降到最慢，直到知勳漸漸的鬆開緊握自己的手，嘴唇不再顫抖，才又加快速度

不再抵觸順榮的知勳，在順榮的安撫下，再加上藥效使然，感到一陣空虛，但現在的順榮為了穩定知勳的情緒仍是慢條斯理的進行著

受不了這速度的知勳把正往下伺候乳頭的順榮拉起來，在他耳邊輕聲的說

「順榮…我可以了…快點，啊……」

話音未落，順榮重重的捏住知勳的勃起，並一次加入兩根手指，知勳的話語成了最有效的催情劑，讓順榮保有的理智線，瞬間斷裂

「啊…嗯哼…啊…嗯…」

房間裡頓時只剩下知勳的呻吟，聽到自己的聲音在房間裡迴蕩，知勳本來就紅透的身子更加紅了，突然觸到一點柔軟，引發知勳的尖叫，抬起手將自己的嘴摀住，不讓聲音再次走漏

看來是找到了呢，順榮放開正伺候著的知勳的下身，把知勳的雙手壓制在頭頂

「喊出來，我喜歡」

伸出擴張完畢的另一隻手，扶著自己早已衝血的分身，用腳抬起知勳的膝蓋，讓知勳粉嫩的後庭毫無遮掩的呈現在眼前，對準洞口猛力的挺進

「啊…」

知勳控制不住的再次尖叫，順榮也發出喟嘆，卻也感受到知勳不斷的收縮，等到知勳能夠容納自己，躁動的扭動著蠻腰，放開知勳被禁錮的雙手，讓它環住自己

吻住知勳，一把將他抬起，呈現坐姿，讓自己的分身完全沒入知勳的甬道，舒服的呻吟，被鎖在彼此的深吻之中

順榮開始抽插，一下一下用力的頂撞，碾壓著知勳的敏感點，每一下都讓知勳感到滿滿的酸疼及快感，惹得知勳一聲聲的嬌喘

但這些還不夠給予知勳足夠的快感，壓下順榮的頭，讓他含住自己失寵已久的紅豆，順榮也配合的吸允著讓本就挺立的乳珠跟加性感，乳暈更染上深紅色

順榮的下身也一圈一圈的脹大，逐漸加快抽插的速度，讓知勳呻吟連連叫著對方的名字

「嗯…嗯啊…順榮…榮……啊……慢…慢點…啊」

順榮當然慢不下來，更加加快了自己的速度，知勳的小穴突然開始用力的收縮

「快…快…到了……」

順榮被高溫的小穴包附著也瀕臨高潮，突然順榮最大限度的抽出，然後猛力的一撞，支離破碎的呻吟從知勳口中迸出

「哼…啊…」

知勳射出白濁，沾染了順榮的小腹，繞著順榮的雙手，在他的後背，留下粉紅的指印，順榮也將自己的滾燙愛意射入知勳的甬道

兩人依偎著彼此，感受著高潮所帶來的顫慄，漸漸緩和後，順榮就著這個姿勢，將知勳帶入浴室

每走一步便頂撞一下，讓順榮本已低頭的分身再次挺立，知勳的慾望也再次被挑起，這次沒有藥效的催化，卻仍不減彼此的愛慾

在熱水中知勳雙腿環著順榮的腰，把重力全壓在順榮的身上，讓彼此的交合更加緊密，猛力的上下抽動，再次迎來高潮

最後順榮溫柔的為知勳清理，將癱軟的知勳抱回床上蓋上棉被擁著他

「當初就是這樣…」

埋在順榮胸膛的知勳，拉起順榮的手玩著

「當年剛被賣到這裡，爸爸還會來看我，我以為他是被逼的，對我還是充滿愧疚的，所以我努力彈琴賺小費，讓爸爸可以有正常的三餐」

像是若無其事的說著，卻是一輩子最痛的傷害

「可是他不滿足，有一個大老闆一直想要我，那個老闆發現我跟爸爸的關係，已提供他藥為由，在爸爸買給我的飲料中下了藥，我開心的接過飲料以為爸爸改過自新了，要重新開始了，沒想到…」

順榮用力的把知勳更加緊的抱住

「好了別說了」

知勳卻仍繼續說著

「他又把我賣了，即使這樣，我還是養著他，因為媽媽死之前要我好好照顧爸爸，你說我是不是特別傻」

順榮輕聲啜泣著，閉上眼抵著知勳的小腦袋

「不傻」

知勳抬起頭吻掉順榮的淚

「別哭，你哭了我會覺得自己更悲慘」

順榮趕緊擦掉自己的淚

「好，我不哭」

「從那之後我不再相信任何人，不相信老天爺，當爸爸事業穩定後，我以為以後只有快樂的日子，結果媽媽生病了，那天我們在一起後，我以為日子會越來越好，結果被爸爸賣了，那次他買飲料給我時，我以為我很快就可以離開了，結果卻被一輩子綁在這了，每次我覺得痛苦快要結束了，老天爺就跟我作對」

順榮不知該說些什麼，只是輕輕的拍著知勳的背安慰著

「可是我想再鼓起一次勇氣，我可以相信你嗎？」

順榮低下頭對上知勳的眼，握上知勳的手

「還記得我說的嗎？這雙手我上了就不打算放了，我要一輩子牽著你，陪在你身邊，相信我」

「帶我走好不好」

順榮露出燦爛的微笑，讓知勳從此不再忘懷這個笑容

「好，明天就走」

知勳也露出難得的微笑，輕輕的吻住順榮

「謝謝你」


End file.
